One type of hinge which is used to attach the doors to the bodies of automobiles includes a longitudinally split hinge pin formed of spring metal. When the doors are thus mounted to the body of the associated vehicle, these pins are driven into the aligned openings in associated hinge members to pivotally connect them together. In its relieved state the external diameter of the hinge pin is greater than the diameters of the openings in the hinge members, and in assembling the hinge, the hinge pin is compressed and driven under extreme force in the aligned holes in the hinge members. As a consequence, in order to remove a door from the body of the vehicle during repair thereof, a substantial force must be applied in an axial direction to the pin to drive it through the openings in the hinge members. The hinges in most automobile designs are located behind the door frame on the sides of the door making it difficult to reach the hinge pins with conventional hinge removal tools such as punches and the like.
Another problem associated with the use of these types of hinges on automotive vehicles is the fact that the normal body shop does not have the equipment and facilities needed to reinsert such a hinge pin into the hinge after the door has been removed, repaired and must then be reassembled to the body. As a consequence, the cost of repairing the bodies of automotive vehicles using these types of hinges has been inordinately high compared to the cost of repairing vehicles using the more customary type of hinge.